


With Friends Like These

by addendum



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David being a father figure, Gen, Trans Male Character, the kids are like 14 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: A letter from his parents puts Max in a bad mood, and David tries his best to cheer him up and get to the bottom of his sullen behavior.





	With Friends Like These

From the outside looking in, Max wasn't a very complicated kid. He was generally sour faced and moody, always either uninterested or comically agitated and rarely with his guard down. Any deviations from his emotional norm were few and far between and as such, attracted attention from those around him. Nikki pestered him with questions, Neil tried to dissect him scientifically, and David smiled with concern so sincere it was nauseating. On one particular day during the kid's third summer at Camp Campbell, none of their best efforts succeeded in provoking any reaction. 

Max was certainly no stranger to sulking, but this occasion was different. On most days Max was bitter and nasty, snarking at any one who crossed him and bullying David for no other reason than his own satisfaction. Today, however, he sat in silence. Even as his fellow campers provided him with ample opportunity for teasing, Max paid them no mind. Instead, he was cooped up in his tent and refusing to speak to anyone. This, of course, discouraged his friends not at all. 

"Yo, Max!" Nikki screeched from outside, never one to worry about being annoying. 

"Go away!" Max hissed back, voice tense.

Neil sighed, stuffing both hands in his pockets. If this nonsense lasted much longer, he was gonna start to really miss Max. Sure, he was kind of an asshole and a total downer, but that didn't mean they weren't friends. If it weren't for Max's scheming, camp could've been totally lame. Or, more lame than it already was. 

"I don't know, Nikki." Neil said, squirming awkwardly where he stood. "Maybe we should come back later? Max doesn't sound like he wants to hang out right now."

"Jesus, you think? I swear you two are the biggest idiots alive!"

"Now Max, that just isn't a very nice thing to say!" David scolded, frowning as he strolled up. 

"Ugh! David!" Max groaned from inside the tent. "I seriously cannot deal with your bullshit today!"

David ignored him, at this point desensitized to Max's comments. He turned to address Nikki and Neil.

"What in the world is upsetting our young Max today?" He wondered aloud. 

Nikki brought a finger to her lips to quiet him, knowing it would only anger Max to hear his friends discuss his well being. She walked into the nearby woods, ushering Neil and David to follow. 

"That's what we're trying to figure out! Max got a letter in the mail from his parents this morning and it totally tripped him out! He tore the letter up and ran into his tent. He's been there all morning."

David's frown deepened. He never made any attempt to disguise the almost fatherly affection he felt towards Max, and seeing his favorite camper so tormented was heartbreaking. 

"Max, do you want me to perform a happiness spell on you?" Nerris asked excitedly nearby. "I've just perfected it!"

"Don't be silly, Nerris!" Harrison argued. "If anyone is going to put Max under a spell, it will be me!" 

"Please, just leave me alone!" Max called from his tent, but this time something was different.

He was unmistakably choked up, on the verge of tears. Nikki gaped openly, looking incredulously at Neil and David. Even on the most unpredictable campground in the country, there were some certainties. One of these being that Max did not cry. 

"Hey, guys!" David called cheerfully, walking quickly toward the magicians. "Why don't you go put those spells on the Quartermaster? I'm sure he could use them!" 

"Okay, David!" Nerris agreed, looking at Harrison. "I'll race you!"

She sped off and Harrison, caught off guard, followed behind. 

"Max?" David said once the other campers were out of earshot. His tone was more forceful than normal, firm. "I'm coming inside now, okay?"

Surprisingly, Max didn't argue. 

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care anymore." He responded, sniffing once. 

Neil and Nikki's eyes widened, staring at David in shock. 

"Stay out here, you guys." David ordered with a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back."

Inside the tent Max was sat up in bed, eyes bloodshot and nose pink. His hair was even messier than normal from having been laid on for hours, and his mouth was screwed into a pout. 

"You just couldn't handle the thought of leaving me alone, huh?" 

David smiled understandingly. 

"I was worried about you, buddy. You know you're my favorite camper." 

Max sighed. 

"Yeah, David. So you've mentioned." 

"Max, what did your parents say in the letter?" 

Max groaned, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. 

"Is this about--you know? What we talked about when you first came to Camp Campbell?" 

"Didn't I tell you never to bring that up?" Max asked. 

When he first arrived, Max confided in David with something that he usually kept tightly under wraps. It had been totally for convenience's sake, and definitely had nothing to do with being overwhelmed by having affection shown to him by an authority figure for the first time in forever. 

"I'm sorry, Max. I did promise you I wouldn't talk about it." 

They sat in silence for a moment, Max still scowling. 

"Okay, fine!" He finally cried. "It is about...that. You were right." 

"What did your parents say, Max?" David asked, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Just the same stuff as always, for the most part. That I'm a disappointment and all that dumb shit. As if I'm any more of a loser than my lame brother and sister. But I guess they don't get sent to any stupid camps every summer."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Max. You know they're wrong, right? You're a really bright kid. And I wish I could've been as cool as you when I was your age."

Max laughed. 

"You think I'm cool, David?"

"Yeah! You never follow the crowd, you know? You always just do what you want to. It can get you into trouble sometimes, but I still think its a pretty cool quality to have."

Max blushed, embarrassed in the face of David's genuine and relentless kindness. 

"Uh, David?" He asked. 

"Yeah, Max?'

"There was something else my parents said, too. That made me upset, I mean."

David nodded. He'd figured as much. 

"What was it, buddy?"

"Well, last school year I got a C in math class, and they were really upset or whatever. I thought they'd forgotten about it, but I guess not because they sent me this letter and-".

His voice cracked, once again sounding ready to cry. He took a shaky breath.

"Take your time, Max." David said gently.

"Right. So, okay, they said that if I got another bad grade next year they would-um-take me off of testosterone. You know, like, cancel my subscription."

David eyes narrowed instantly, standing up from his place on the bed. 

"What? What is it?" Max asked. 

"Max, that's ridiculous! That's a bunch of garbage!"

Max smiled just a little. 

"Relax, dude. Its fine."

"No, its not! It isn't fine, Max! You deserve parents that support you, parents that see what a great kid you are! At the very least, parents who respect you as a person."

"You mean that?" 

"Of course! I would do a better parenting job than those two!"

Max sobered completely, startled. David turned pale. 

"Oh, Max!" He cried."I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."

For once, Max couldn't hold back a grin. An angry David was always hilarious, and often pretty endearing. 

"I'm gonna be okay, David." He said. 

"I'm not going to let your parents do that, Max. I promise."

"Thanks, David. I appreciate it, seriously."

"I'll leave you alone now, buddy. Call me if you need anything." He opened the tent door, poised to leave. 

"Thanks. And David, you know how you said I'm your favorite camper? You're, uh, my favorite counselor. Not that there's much competition or anything." 

David grinned. 

"Thank you, Max! That means a lot."

He left the tent still smiling. It wasn't often Max seemed so vulnerable, or so sweet. 

"What's wrong? What did he say?" Nikki demanded the second David stepped outside. 

"I think he's just a little hormonal, you guys. Teenager problems and all."

"Can we go in yet?" Neil asked. 

"I think we better leave Max alone for now."

"God, don't you losers have anything better to do than worry about me? Get a life!"

David laughed, rolling his eyes. 

"I think he's going to be alright."


End file.
